1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer for drying extrudable materials, which prevents metal pieces from entering into an extrudable material such as rubber, and which dries it efficiently until a desired water content is reached without permitting the quality of rubber to deteriorate.
2. Related Art Statement
In a conventional screw-type rubber dryer disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 6105/1976, Japanese Patent Publication No. 37055/1981, Japanese Patent Publication No. 4462/1966, an extruding mechanism consisting of a worm without bearing is provided near the outlet for discharging the rubber. When the rubber is nonuniformly charged, however, the worm shaft swings or is deflected to a considerable degree, and the worm and the cylindrical sleeve often come into violent contact with each other. Therefore, it is inevitable that the contacted portions are worn out and metal pieces are peeled off to enter into the rubber, causing the quality of the rubber to be greatly deteriorated.
Prior to this invention there has been no effective solution for prevention of contact between the worm and the cylindrical sleeve.